He is Your Destiny and He is Your Doom
by OswinOswaldFTW
Summary: You can't change destiny. Reincarnation fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello, this is my very first fanfic so I would really appreciate some feedback. I'm not really that great of a write and would really like to improve myself. Thanks for reading!**

Morgana smiled as the sun steamed down on her pale face, it was almost as if it were welcoming her into her new life. Her raven curls flowed gently in the summer breeze, creating a dark, feather-like canopy around her slender frame. The smell of fresh turned earth filled her nostrils, making a pleasant comparison to the scent of blood and burning carcasses that filled them only hours before. Her thoughts went to Merlin, wondering where he was now, if he remembered what had just taken place between them; but then, he never did. With a deep, determined breath, Morgana made her way down the grassy hill, prepared to play out her destiny once again. As days, then weeks, then months flew by she found herself fitting comfortably into her new life. The walls of her new home were covered in paintings of Camelot, pictures of knights battling dragons, showdowns between sorcerers, all things relating to the Arthurian legend, a story she knew all too well, for it was her own. One chilly October morning, as Morgana sat up in bed, she felt her spine tingle with anticipation, today was the day, the day she would meet Emrys. She slipped into a pair of blue jeans, pulled on a dark green blouse, braided her raven hair, then stepped outside to face her destiny. Her knees trembled ever so slightly as she made her way down the street. She tried her best to calm the nervous tremors that shook through her veins like an earth quake. Morgana spotted Merlin at a local bookstore, one she often went to herself. She stepped over the threshold then sauntered over to where he stood, preparing herself to make the first move, but what happened next left her stunned beyond words. His head turned just enough to see her face,

"Morgana?" he whispered, shock claiming his voice. His eyes rolled back as he slid to the floor, still mumbling her name. Morgana couldn't believe it, he actually recognized her? How was that possible? Collecting her thoughts, she called to a nearby man for help. The man helped Morgana carry the fainted Merlin the short way down the road to her house. She thanked him vigorously before rushed to her enemy's side, her thoughts still in a whirl.

"Merlin?" she whispered, stroking his cheek with her delicate fingers.

"Hello, Morgana." came his quiet reply. She sighed in relief, he was alright.

"You remember me?" she asked, a gentle smile gracing her crimson lips. Merlin nodded as he sat up,

"How could I forget a sorceress as powerful as you?" Morgana gave a soft chuckle,

"I wasn't near as powerful as you were, Merlin." The warlock grinned cheekily, staring deep into the witch's eyes. His smile dropped almost as quickly as it had appeared,

"I killed you." He said, sorrow tainting his words.

"Yes, many times."

"I remember..." Merlin whispered, then let out a sudden scream as he grasped his head. Memories of all the lives he had ever lived filled his mind burned into his mind. He saw the people he loved, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, but mostly he saw Morgana. She was always there wether the others were or not. Each time he killed her, each time she died at his hand. He watched helplessly as they stood together on a battlefield, dead bodies surrounding them. He watched her grimace as he shot the first bullet into her side, he heard her pain filled scream as he shot her a second time. He gazed at the pool of blood beneath his feet, her blood.

"Make it stop!" He cried, clutching his head in agony. Morgana's eyes flashed a shimmering gold, forcing Merlin's memories into a faded state.

"It's alright." she cooed, running her fingers through his dark hair. Without a warning she found herself wrapped tightly in Merlin's arms, his lips pressing firmly against her own.

"Morgana." He breathed softly. "I love you." Immediately the witch pulled back, her face twisted with shock.

"No Merlin, you can't possibly love me, you are my mortal enemy! My destiny and my doom!" Her words were unsure, filled with confusion. How could Emrys, her mortal enemy be in love with her? Merlin gripped her hands, pulling her close.

"I doesn't have to be that way." He whispered.

"You can't just rewrite destiny!" She protested. The warlock grew quiet, still holding her close, he didn't want to lose her again, he didn't want to experience the pain of being her end once more, he wouldn't.

"Maybe not." He smiled. "But I can try."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - My apologies everyone, I acidentally uploaded the wrong chapter the first time. Thank you, Elizabella, for catching that!**

The two sorcerers spent seven happy months together. Morgana introduced Merlin to her father, Uther, who received the boy with open arms. Her brother, Arthur, however, was a bit less accepting, but Morgana assured him that in time they would become great friends. Merlin's mother, Hunith, loved Morgana dearly, treating as if she were her own daughter. One day when the couple went for a walk in the park, Merlin popped the question to an unsuspecting Morgana. He bent down on one knee, taking her hand while saying,

"Morgana Pendragon, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." She stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, then blurted out an excited yes.

"Of course I will, Merlin!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his pale neck. Merlin's cheeks turned a proper shade of red as the people around them began to clap happily for the couple, chanting "Kiss her! Kiss her!" In the end it was Morgana who kissed Merlin, leaving the warlock's face even redder than before.

A year passed before the long-awaited wedding day finally arrived. It was all Merlin could do to keep from gasping as his wife waltzed down the isle. Her midnight curls were pulled into a messy bun on the top her head with several loose strands falling in just the right places, perfectly framing her face. Her eyes shimmered like freshly polished sapphires and her lips like the brightest rubies. The dress she wore was the purest white ever to be seen, flowing smoothly down her elegant figure like a pleasant forest stream. Her face glowed as if she were an angel sent down from heaven itself, an angel dressed in wisps of the finest cloud. Merlin leaned over as she stepped onto the platform,

"You look beautiful." He whispered. Morgana smiled at her future husband,

"You don't look half bad yourself." She whispered back. As the ceremony progressed the pair got more and more excited, then the moment came to say their vows. They gazed deep into one another's eyes, taking just a brief pause before saying their 'I do's.'

"You may now kiss the bride!" the minister announced. The crowd cheered as Merlin scooped the new Mrs. Le Fay into his arms, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

The next few months passed happily for the Le Fays, and by the end of the year Morgana had fallen pregnant with their first child, a girl. The pair had decided on naming their daughter Gwendolyn after their best friend and Arthur's fiancé, Gwen. Time flew by, soon the couple found themselves in a hospital preparing to meet the newest addition to their family. Merlin held Morgana's trembling hand as she cried out in pain, whispering words of comfort to her all along the way. Gaius, the head doctor pulled Merlin aside for a brief moment,

"Merlin, I need to speak with you." he said, his tone solemn. The two men walked out into the hallway.

"What is it, Gaius?" Merlin asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"It's about Morgana." The physician began. "I'm afraid she's not going to make it." Merlin's already pale face drained of color, he couldn't bare the thought of losing his beloved wife, not after all they'd been through together. "I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do."

"No." The warlock whispered. "I refuse to believe that! There must be something you can do for her, anything!" His voice was now a mix of pained rage. Gaius shook his head, stepping back into the room. A single tear slid down Merlin's cheek, he had done this to her, his child was going to kill her. Brushing the teardrop from his cheek he stepped back into the room. Morgana gave her husband a weak smile,

"Well Emrys, it seems you will be my doom after all." She whispered, her voice was hoarse and her breathing labored.

"No, you're not going to die." Merlin choked through his tears. Morgana grasped his hand and took her last breath,

"Goodbye, Merlin."

The years passed more slowly now, but Merlin found himself content in raising his daughter; their daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother, with curly raven hair, blueberry colored eyes, and the same radiant smile that Morgana always wore. One day Merlin decided to visit his wife's grave. The trek up the hill she was buried on was a long one, but worth it all the same. Merlin place a shaky hand on the tombstone, his straggly, grey beard brushing against the rough stone; age had taken it's toll on the warlock. He drew in a sharp breath, leaned against the grave and whispered,

"I'm coming my love." Before collapsing on the smooth stone surface. He soon found himself lying in a field of lilies, his body returned to it's youthful state. A soft laugh came from beside him, he rolled over to find his wife, Morgana, lying beside him. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her into a gentle, pure kiss.


End file.
